leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rockruff (Pokémon)
|} Rockruff (Japanese: イワンコ Iwanko) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 25. The it evolves into depends on the game it evolves in. * In and , Rockruff evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc when leveled up in the day. * In and , Rockruff evolves into Midnight Form Lycanroc when leveled up at night. * In , special Rockruff with evolves into Dusk Form Lycanroc between 5:00 PM and 5:59 PM in-game time. Biology Rockruff is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It is primarily light brown with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It has large blue eyes, button ears, a short muzzle with a triangular pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on each cheek. Around its neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles. The dark brown markings on its paws extend to a thin point on each wrist and ankle. It has a grayish-white tail that curls tightly over its back and is covered in fluffy fur. Rockruff has an excellent sense of smell. It will never forget an odor after smelling it once. There are tales of it reuniting with its Trainer after becoming lost by following the faintest traces of scent. This Pokémon is very sociable and will greet others by rubbing them with the rocks around its neck. As it ages, Rockruff becomes wilder. Once it is close to evolving, it will begin to howl when the sun goes down. It has been said to leave its Trainer's side and return once it has evolved. A persistent Pokémon, it will keep going until it outlasts foes that are even more powerful.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/rockruff/ In the anime Major appearances Ash's Rockruff Rockruff debuted in The Guardian's Challenge!, under the care of . In Rocking Clawmark Hill!, officially Rockruff. It evolved into a in Rising from the Ruins!. Minor appearances A 's Rockruff appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Two Trainers' Rockruff appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Two Trainers' Rockruff appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Trainer's Rockruff appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Trainer's Rockruff appeared in a flashback in SM100 as a resident of what is now the Ultra Ruin. Pokédex entries |Rotom Pokédex|Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into , which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rockruff debuted in the . One first appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six with its Trainer in Iki Town. A Rockruff under the ownership of Professor Kukui first appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. It was used to battle at an Iki Town festival tournament. In PASM13, a Rockruff was seen in a commercial for the Aether Foundation. In the Pokémon Horizon manga The manga Pokémon Horizon follows the adventures of a Pokémon Trainer, , and his Rockruff. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Ten Carat Hill}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (17th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By s |Happy Hour|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} Side game data |} Evolution starting at |sprite2=745Lycanroc |name2=Lycanroc |form2=Midday Form |type1-2=Rock |evotype1a=Version |evover1a=Moon |time1a=at starting at |sprite2a=745Lycanroc-Midnight |name2a=Lycanroc |form2a=Midnight Form |type1-2a=Rock}} Own Tempo Rockruff Rockruff |type1-1=Rock |evotype1=Level |level1=25 |time1=from 5:00 PM to 5:59 PM |sprite2=745Lycanroc-Dusk |name2=Lycanroc |form2=Dusk Form |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Rockruff shares its with and . They are all known as the Puppy Pokémon. * Rockruff is tied with for the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Rockruff is tied with for the lowest base stat of all Rock-type Pokémon. * Rockruff and all three forms of are the only Pokémon that cannot learn . * Rockruff with the ability cannot be traded on Wonder Trade. Origin Rockruff appears to be based on the breed of dogs. It may also be based on the , often associated with rocks and mountains. Name origin Rockruff may be a combination of ''rock, ruff (onomatopoetic word for barking, or the fur around its neck), and rough. Iwanko may be a combination of 岩 iwa (rock), ワン wan (onomatopoetic word for barking), わんこ wanko (doggy), and 子 ko (young animal). In other languages , , , and |fr=Rocabot|frmeaning=From and |es=Rockruff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wuffels|demeaning=From and |it=Rockruff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=암멍이 Ammeong-i|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=岩狗狗 ''Yángǒugǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=岩狗狗 Ngàahmgáugáu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Рокрафф Rokraff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles *Ash's Rockruff Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on game Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day de:Wuffels es:Rockruff fr:Rocabot it:Rockruff ja:イワンコ zh:岩狗狗